Choices
by Lilian Swan
Summary: Katara is the princess of the Southern Water Tribe and feeds on greed and power, however, running into an old friend of hers could swell up memories and make her have to choose sides...
1. Chapter 1

_Choices_

**Author's Notes:**

**Yaaaayyy! New story! :D Well, usually as ya'll know I post the Author's Notes at the end of chapters but this is a special one…Yes…I must give a summary (But try not to spoil TOO much in the process!) for you readers to understand what is going on and happening. So, here we go: (Quick note, this is the summary I put on the Youtube trailer I made for this, if you would like to see it please message me or write it in a comment/review!) **

The Southern Water tribe in this humungous, and Katara is the princess of it. She is a bit like Azula and is hungry for power. She gathers her friends, Ty Lee, Jett, and Sukki to help her. They conquere the Northern Water Tribe but on their way to Ba Sing Se run into Zuko...Katara's love interest. So they fall in love and basically Katara finds out he's helping Aang, she gets mad and he explains to her what she's doing and how wrong it is so slowly she starts to hate her life. Suki one day asks her, "Who's side are you on?" And she answers, "I don't know...", and well...I'd tell you the rest but...;D

Chapter 1

Katara sighed, swinging her brown hair as she swung on her heel and scowled at Suki.

"What are you talking about, didn't get the information?" She glared at her angrily, "When I invited you to join I expected you to get the work done…Correctly and fully! And you mess up, you do remember who I am, don't you?" She cried out.

Suki breathed deeply in and out, trying to control herself from officially erupting, "Yes, yes, I know who you are Princess Katara of the Southern Watertribe," She rolled her eyes, "And I knew what my mission was, it's just things don't always go as-"

"Enough!" Katara shrilled violently, "You may go now." She said, her eyes fixed on Suki as she watched Suki's face fill with hurt and her feet unevenly walk out of the room.

"Do you see what just happened?" Katara said in a stern voice as she turned toward the remaining two in the room, Jet and Ty Lee.

"Ah…Yes, Katara, we did." Ty Lee said uncertainly and hopped down from the table she was currently sitting on top of, "But, really 'Tara, maybe you should lay it down…You know what could happen when Suki gets angry."

Katara stared at Ty Lee and snickered, "Ty Lee, what's one plus one?"

"Um…Two?" Ty Lee said in a confused tone.

"Exactly, and that is what I have that Suki doesn't. Two people two help me, two up a higher class then her...Her, who is a simple Kyoshi Warrior."

Jet spit a piece of straw from his mouth and glared across the room at Katara, "You're so full of yourself, 'Tara, you do know that, right?"

"Hush up, Jet." She suddenly snapped.

A moment of silence followed as the trio stared at each other aimlessly.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Jet said suddenly, breaking the silence as he walked out of the door, but before he shut it he turned toward Katara and said in a serious yet slightly sympathetic voice, "You should go to talk to her 'Tara, she needs it."

And Katara sighed and slumped her shoulders, knowing he was righ**t.**

It was late and Katara could not get too sleep. She was wearing a pale vanilla colored nightgown and her long brown hair hung loose past her shoulders. She grabbed a candle and lit it as she tip-toed out of the room and pushed the arched wooden door open, into the frosty night.

She knew she was going to be there, sitting down on the fountain with the snowflakes falling over her face, her arms clasped together, placed on her lap as her head shot up proudly.

"S-Suki?" Katara said in the nothing louder than a whisper.

Suki's head shot up as if she were ready to attack in case it was someone she wasn't expecting. She glanced over and realizing it was Katara said in a small voice, "Oh, hi Katara." And lifted her head down.

"Suki…I wanted to tell you I was sorry about earlier, really, I didn't mean any of it." She said, staring at the ground. She took a deep breath and began again, this time eyes staying focused on Suki, "I'm so, so, sorry about what happened and…And...I hope you'll come back!" She matched Suki's gaze with hers and gave her a pleading look, "Please, Suki, please. We can't do this without you."

Suki stared at her for a moment, then finally she gave up as her eyes dropped and she nodded her head slowly, "Alright, Katara," Her voice was full of regret yet thankfulness, "I forgive you."

Katara looked at Suki and smiled, her eyes filled with bright light, but not a light of hope, but a light of greed, "Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The four friends were huddles up in a room, staring at a big map of the four nations.

"So, from there, we attack over here…And send the troops down that way." Katara explained, pounding her fist into the palm of her opposite hand.

"But, what if we don't make it? Or we get held up?" Ty Lee questioned.

Silent Jet suddenly spoke up out of nowhere, "No. That is not going to happen, you don't understand, do you? We can't _afford_ to make a mistake."

Ty Lee huffed and sat back down, "Humph. I was _just _making a statement." She snickered, wrinkling her nose.

"People, people!" Katara clapped, her voice strong and serious, "Cut it out!"

The two turned to face Katara and bowed their heads, "Sorry."

She nodded back at them, her face grim, "Guys, this is serious," She said, her voice softening, "We want to win, don't we? We want to rule, right? Well, we have to work for that, and this is what it leads up too."

Jet scowled at Katara, "How could I have ever let you lead me into this?"

Katara turned toward him and frowned, "You know why."

At 6:00 pm Katara, Jet, Ty Lee, and Suki were gathered in the royal dining room with a plate full of food beside them.

Suki snickered, "I can't eat this all!"

Katara sighed, "You don't _have _too. Anyways, let's review our plan; I don't want anything going wrong."

The others nodded and faced Katara.

"So we split our army into four, two of us, Ty Lee and Jet, will go from the South and Suki and I will invade from the North. The palace is right about in the center, am I right? Well, the army will each go with us, all equally divided. We shall push the forces back until they are forced to retreat, then we shall make our way into the palace. Once there we shall defeat all the others until we get to the Princess, we'll seize her and take her as our captive, making the Northern Water Tribe ours…For the taking." Her eyes glowed bright and dangerous as she said this, making her inner, yet deadly, beauty come out.

It was early in the morning, about 3:00, and the four had been summoned from their chambers; the attack was beginning

They bordered the hot air balloons from which they would be landing from, so many soldiers and transportation devices where there, it was like a swarm of bees or mosquitoes.

Katara's hair shone darkly and her eyes were wide with determination, _we cannot fail_, kept repeating in her head.

Then, an hour or so, though it seemed like merely a second, they had landed, and the attack was on.

"Let's move!" Yelled Katara; as loud as her voice could muster. Suki and she began to move, fast and swiftly, knocking down everyone in their path.

A guard suddenly came up from behind, shocking Suki as she prepared to strike.

"Suki!" Cried Katara, and as fast as her arms could move struck water at the guard.

He screamed in defeat, giving her the perfect change to freeze him, "You stay right there where you belong." She gritted her teeth, and then turned, her chestnut hair swerving in his face. She grabbed Suki's hand and in a commanding yet supporting tone declared, "Let's move."


End file.
